You Can Do It
by xXEmzilyXx
Summary: Luke visits Percy in a dream,and has something important to talk about. Set during the Giant War. R&R please!


**A.N. Hey Guys! Long time no see. I've put this stry off for a long time. I had it written a few weeks ago, but it didn't feel right. I'm still not 100% happy with it, but it'll do.**

**Thanks a million times to _FindingBella_ for giving me the idea!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! :(**

* * *

><p>Percy dreamt he was on Olympus. He was alone, and no one seemed to notice his presence. Even though it was a dream, Percy could feel the cool wind on his face and the hard pavement under his bare feet.<p>

He wandered around aimlessly for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only a matter of minutes. He knew he had a purpose for being there; he could feel it, it was just a matter of figuring out what the reason was. Sometimes, he was absolutely positive he heard some one calling his name, but when he looked around there was no one even looking at him.

He took the time to reflect on everything that had been going on in his life lately, and there was a lot. The Greeks had come to Camp Jupiter, and then they left not too long after to go to Greece. He was sleeping on the flying ship with the other six demigods.

Percy had been so lost in his thoughts; he didn't realize the man that was walking beside him.

"Long time no see," were the words that brought Percy back to earth. Er Olympus.

Percy looked to his left and jumped back. He was completely shocked; the man walking next to him died nearly a year before. Percy couldn't find his voice, so the man continued talking.

"It's nice to finally be out of the Underworld,"

"Um…. Yeah," Was all Percy could choke out.

"I know what you're thinking: what is Luke doing back? Didn't I kill him a while ago? Did he come back to join the enemy, _again?_"

"No! That's not it at all. I'm just… Surprised," Percy assured. "Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to talk, give you a pep talk before the war, and I wanna know how everyone is doing," Luke explained, shrugging his shoulders. Percy nodded nonchalantly, but he was freaking out inside.

"Thalia is still in The Hunt, Grover is always busy with nature stuff, and Annabeth is heading to Greece with the rest of us," Percy rushed out the last part; he wasn't eager to talk about his girlfriend with Luke.

"Ah, how about you? Staying out of trouble?"

"Well, if you count not dying staying out of trouble, then yeah," Percy said.

Luke grinned,' Not what I had in mind, but that's still pretty good,"

Percy sneeked a glance at Luke's saddened eye, and realized what he had just said. Talking about staying alive to someone you had helped to kill. "Oh dude, I didn't mean it like that. It just came out. You know I have never been the sharpest tool in the shed," He apologized.

"I know. Being dead isn't as bad as it sounds. You still meet new people, have fun, and you get to watch people handle their problems, while you sit back and relax," Luke said in an attempt to sound ok with it. When really, he would give anything to help with this war, but he was dead and that was the way it was going to stay.

"Sounds much better then going through _another_ war," Percy said, again without thinking.

'_We could switch,' _Luke thought bitterly, but kept it to himself.

Their conversation carried on for hours. Just small talk; neither feeling at all confortable with the other. The boring conversation was filled with awkward silences and fake laughs. Percy hoped things would lighten up, but it never did.

…

"Well I better wake up now," Percy said, and then laughed at how weird it sounded.

"Yeah, you have things to do," Luke said. Percy tried to ignore the bitterness in Luke's voice.

"One last thing, Percy. I just want you to know… To know that I'm proud of you. I know how hard it must be to be you. You had, what, like three months of relaxation between wars? It really isn't fair. And I really don't blame you for my death; it was my fault. Not yours. I have full faith in you. Hopefully once you win this war, which you _will, _you'll finally get some peace,"

Percy was about to thank him; to tell him how much it meant to him, but right as the last word left his mouth, Luke faded into nothingness.

Percy smiled to himself; even though the conversation with Luke had been awkward and full of tension, it somehow made Percy feel better. Luke had sounded truly sincere about having faith in Percy and _actually _believing that they could win the war. And right now, that was all Percy could ask for.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! Reviews are greatly appreciated! And so are ideas! :)**


End file.
